


Tie on the Door

by Burgie



Series: Backstage Pass AU [4]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa comes back after a set to relax with her girlfriend.





	

Lisa pulled her tie off from around her neck and hung it on the door handle of the tour bus where her girlfriend spent most of her time. She was still fairly sweaty from her last set, but her body buzzed with the adrenaline of her performance. The energy of the crowd was infectious, but she knew she’d fall asleep if she didn’t act on this energy now. Fortunately, the tour bus was empty except for her girlfriend sitting on the couch.

“How’d it go?” asked Louisa, looking up from her book.

“It was wonderful,” said Lisa, grinning. She turned the lock on the door, and Louisa set her book aside and stood up. She let out a little noise when Lisa kissed her, and wrapped her arms around Lisa’s neck.

“How long do you think we have?” asked Louisa, glancing at the door.

“I’ve got the tie on the door handle,” said Lisa. Louisa pouted. There would be no hope of her being tied up this time, then. Darn.

Lisa’s fingers inched up under Louisa’s shirt, making her shiver slightly in anticipation, and then she pulled away so Lisa could pull her shirt off.

“You wore my favourite bra,” Lisa murmured, kissing along the skin just above the cups of Louisa’s silky black bra. Louisa let out a little moan.

“No thong though,” said Louisa. “Sorry, it’s just uncomfortable for me.”

“I don’t mind,” said Lisa. She squeezed Louisa’s ass through her jeans, and Louisa squeaked and blushed.

Lisa picked up Louisa and sat her back down on the couch, then stood back so she could pull her own shirt off. Louisa wriggled out of her jeans, exposing purple panties that already had a damp patch on them. Lisa raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“What were you reading? Erotica?” asked Lisa, picking up the book. Sure enough, it looked rather steamy.

“It was getting up to an exciting part when you walked in,” said Louisa.

“You could’ve told me, I could’ve waited,” said Lisa. Louisa gave her a seductive grin.

“I prefer real sex to fictional sex every time,” said Louisa, her eyes roaming Lisa’s half-naked body. When Lisa dropped her jeans, Louisa reached out and tugged at the elastic of Lisa’s panties.

“Do you mind getting makeup on your nether regions?” asked Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll shower straight after and it’s worth the messiness. So no, I don’t mind. Do it,” said Louisa, grinning. She laid back on the couch, spreading her legs. Lisa pulled Louisa’s panties down and buried her face between Louisa’s legs, prompting a loud moan from her.

“One sec,” said Lisa, causing Louisa to whine. Lisa got up and found a small remote, then pressed a button to make music play from the sound system. “Thin walls,” she explained when she got back to Louisa. Louisa nodded and kissed her, then rested her head on the armrest of the couch so that Lisa could get back to what she was doing.

Lisa’s tongue swiped around over Louisa’s pussy, applying just the right amount of pressure to her clit. Louisa moaned loudly, tilting her head back and moving her hips. Lisa’s tongue slipped inside her and Louisa moaned again, her hands drifting down to Lisa’s hair. It was spiky with gel, but Louisa knew from experience that it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Especially not in this situation.

Louisa didn’t even mind that Lisa wasn’t as skilled with her tongue after a show, because it was still good. And besides, her fingers would be too tired to do anything else. Lisa’s tongue darted in and out, and Louisa kept moaning and moving her hips. She was getting so close, partly from her earlier arousal from the novel but mostly because of Lisa’s tongue. She knew that her moans were getting breathier, and she emitted what sounded like a squeal when Lisa chuckled against her pussy.

“Lisa,” she moaned, and moved her hips up as she came with a loud moan. Her back arched, and her fingers curled in Lisa’s hair. Lisa kept licking, making her girlfriend moan louder.

When Louisa finally came back down, Lisa smiled at her and kissed her again. Her makeup was a mess and Louisa could taste herself on Lisa’s lips, but neither of them minded one bit. Not even the knock on the door could disturb them too much.

“Fuck off,” Lisa called. “I’m a bit busy in here.”

“Yeah, we know, busy fucking,” a voice called back. Louisa recognised it as the voice of the drummer, Brad.

“Shall we continue this in the shower?” asked Louisa. “We’re both kinda dirty now.”

“But should we let them in now or afterwards?” Lisa wondered.

“It’s getting kinda cold out here,” another voice added in.

“Yeah, c’mon Lise, let us in,” said Kyomi.

“Alright,” Lisa called back. She got up and Louisa headed into the bathroom with her.

“Better grab our clothes,” said Louisa. “And call someone to clean the couch.”

“Good idea, and I’ll be right back,” said Lisa, donning a robe and kissing Louisa’s forehead.

“I’ll be waiting,” said Louisa, putting their clothes in the laundry basket and grabbing some fresh ones. She closed the bathroom door behind her and stood outside the shower to wait.


End file.
